


Go on and kiss the girl

by Queenofthebees



Series: candy hearts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Movies, F/M, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: They had an agreement that if Sansa did the dishes and the hoovering, the two chores Jon hated most in the whole world, he would sit and watch whatever Disney princess movie she wanted every Sunday afternoon.He would never admit it to her, but he secretly loved sitting and watching these movies with her. He actually liked the movies themselves anyway but he also loved the way she sang the songs, how she would sigh dreamily at the most romantic scenes. Most of all, he loved how it meant he got to snuggle with her.Day 5 of Jonsa Candy Hearts: Ever after.





	Go on and kiss the girl

“Can you find my Tangled DVD?”

Jon glanced up from his book, nudging his glasses up his nose as he watched his roommate doing the dishes.

They had an agreement that if Sansa did the dishes and the hoovering, the two chores Jon hated most in the whole world, he would sit and watch whatever Disney princess movie she wanted every Sunday afternoon.

“We should really get Netflix you know,” he teased as he closed the book, putting it on the coffee table before he got up and headed to the bookshelf that had all her Disney DVDs.

“They don’t have the sing-a-long options,” Sansa replied, tossing him a grin over her shoulder.

Sansa wiped her hands on the towel as Jon pulled the blanket down from the back of the sofa, pulling it over his lap. She brought the bowl of popcorn and sweets, placing on the table before she sat beside him, throwing the blanket around her own legs as she curled them up on the sofa.

Jon automatically lifted his arm, laying it across the back of the sofa as Sansa made herself comfortable, burrowing into his side. His arm dropped to wrap around her shoulder as he grabbed the remote of the arm and pressed play.

He would never admit it to her, but he secretly loved sitting and watching these movies with her. He actually liked the movies themselves anyway but he also loved the way she sang the songs, how she would sigh dreamily at the most romantic scenes. Most of all, he loved how it meant he got to snuggle with her.

“How was your date yesterday? I haven’t had a chance to ask,” she said suddenly as the film started.

“Oh…it was alright,” he answered with a shrug. Sansa snorted, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Jeez, I guess I shouldn’t look for a new hat anytime soon then!”

Jon gave a nervous laugh, keeping his eyes determinedly on the screen. His date had been cute but he just hadn’t felt a spark and while the conversation had been flowing relatively easily, he hadn’t seen them being particularly compatible.

Still, he had to congratulate himself on at least trying to get over his feelings for Sansa.

“Harry called the other day,” she sighed, her head rubbing against his shoulder.

“Oh?” he commented

“He will be back in the UK next month.”

“Will you meet up with him?”

She is silent for a moment, her eyes fixed on the screen but Jon knows she isn’t really watching the movie. She sighed, shifting slightly against him.

“No,” she said slowly. “I’ve moved on…well, not dating wise. But emotionally and stuff, I don’t want to open that up again. We ended on good terms, best to leave it as it is.”

“Yeah,” he replied slowly, thinking about how he and his first girlfriend had ended things when she had gone off to work abroad.

They had decided to end it after they had struggled to stay in contact, had never been able to find flights to visit. Jon understood how Sansa could appreciate leaving the past as it was and not ruining the good memories of her relationship.

He had thought Harry was a bit too much of a flirt really, but he had been sweet with Sansa, had looked at her as though she were the most amazing woman in the world. Jon suspected he had the same look on his face for most of his time of being a part of Sansa’s life.

***

“Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,” he sung softly under his breath as he moved around the kitchen. He hummed to himself as he started cutting up the onions and carrots for the lasagne he was making for their dinner.

He continued humming and singing softly to himself as he drifted around the kitchen. He had been humming ‘Love is an open door’ to himself as he slid the lasagne in the oven and gone to the sink to wash his hands.

“You and I are just meant to be!”

“Jon Snow, are you singing Disney songs?”

He jumped, turning to see Sansa leaning against the doorframe with a huge grin on her face. He felt his cheeks flush as she continued to smile at him. And then she moved, wagging her finger as she approached.

“You said you would only watch Disney movies with me if I did the dishes,” she stated and Jon swallowed, giving her a nervous laugh.

“Ah, well, you see…they’ve grown on me!” he replied, leaning back against the sink.

_You’re such a coward Jon Snow._

“Actually,” he continued after a deep breath. “I…um…I like watching them with you.”

“You’re such a big sap,” she teased, coming to stand beside him. “You like the love stories too huh?”

“Everyone likes a happily ever after,” Jon replied with a shrug.

“You really are a romantic,” she beamed, nudging his shoulder playfully before she gave him a scowl, pointing her finger at him once more. “But, for lying to me, I am going to make you watch The Little Mermaid tonight!”

***

Jon hadn’t watched the film in months, not since the last time Sansa had chosen it for their Disney movie. But as the scene with Ariel and Eric in the row boat started, he came to the conclusion that the universe was taunting him as he remembered the song that accompanied the scene.

He glanced down at Sansa, tucked into his side, smiling softy at the screen. They are under the same blanket as always, his arm around her shoulders. And he just wondered what would happen if he were to really lean forward and kiss her forehead.

 _Yes, you want her_  
Look at her, you know you do  
  


“Sansa,” he whispered, feeling his courage waver. There is a war raging inside his chest, between the fear of her rejection and the need inside of him that has been building for all these months. She hummed, shifting to glance up at him.

They stared at each other for a moment and then his eyes drop to her lips. His own parted, ready to ask the question that had been haunting him for what felt like an eternity.

“If you don’t kiss me now Jon Snow, I swear I -umph!”

He had her pressed down into the cushions before she could finish, his mouth moving desperately over hers as his hands fisted into her hair.

“What were you going to threaten me with?” he murmured against her lips before diving down once more, as though he could kiss her enough times to make up for these moments that should have happened long before now.

“Just that I was probably going to have to kiss you instead,” she muttered, smiling as she brought him down to her mouth once more.

"So um," he started, reluctantly pulling away from her although his hands stay curled in her silky locks. "I really should be honest and tell you. The real reason I liked watching these films, other than guiltily liking them, was because I wanted an excuse to snuggle with you."

She giggled, her tongue darting out to trace her lips, swollen from his kisses.

"Well, I should be mad you practically tricked me into doing the dishes for you," she said, grinning up at him. "But I just love snuggling with you too so I guess you're forgiven."

He laughed, his hand cupping her cheek as he gazed down at her.

And then, just as Sebastian commanded, he leaned down and kissed her once more.


End file.
